Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to mitigating harmonics amongst radio transmitter devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to using radio band information to dynamically change clock and data frequencies to reduce radio band interference.
Discussion
Modern consumer electronic devices may utilize more than one radio transceiver. For example, a laptop may utilize multiple transceivers for various communication protocols (e.g., Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, etc.), which may transmit signals in dedicated radio bands (i.e., radio frequencies). The laptop may also include a camera device, wherein the camera device may also be configured to transmit signals in a particular frequency. Situating a transceiver near a camera device may increase radio interference.